Good Enough
by Duoloopo
Summary: Songfic based on Evanescence song "Good Enough." A last mission brings last chances for love.


_Good Enough_

I do not own Gundam Wing.

I do not own the song "Good Enough." I believe Evanescence does.

"Alright Duo, you take the south passage." Quetra and Trowa had run up stairs to silently put out anyone that might uncover what the new recruits were really up to. Wufei was out on the base grounds ready to hold off an attack.

"We'll meet up at the north gate in the west hall."

_**Under your spell again…**_

Duo nodded as he caught Heero's eye. The blue and violet mixed into a sort of deep purple cloud that clung, danced, and caressed each boy's most intimate pieces of their heart unbeknownst to the other.

Duo broke the moment and turned to go.

"Duo…" The sound broke Duo's run. He turned back. "Don't hesitate. If I'm not at the north gate within five minutes of you… keep going. Destroy the main control panel."

Duo nodded again. "Heero?"

Heero glanced up.

"Don't die." Duo said turning his gaze away and running off.

_**I can't say no to you…**_

Heero watched Duo's braid dance side to side as he ran down the hall. He watched his long, black clad, slender legs bend and stretch.

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand…**_

Duo felt Heero's gaze on his back but couldn't look back. He had a job and he would do it. He turned a corner and stole a glance at Heero.

Heero was looking back.

_**I can't say no to you…**_

A left turn here, a right there, a few stairs; Duo ran the length of the passage following Heero's orders completely.

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly…**_

Duo almost forgot a left turn as he remembered the feeling of Heero's gaze brushing against his. There was warmth. There was darkness. The feelings he thought he had made up…

Duo stopped and shut his eyes. He leaned up against the wall breathing hard.

He was close to the west hall.

"You'd better be there."

_**Now I can't let go of this dream…**_

Heero ran halls he knew were safe. He was unarmed; no one could know he was here. This was a high security base. The Gundam's had been spotted nearby on a careless act of Duo's.

Heero stumbled as his heart jolted forward in his chest. At first he though it was his subconscious warning him of danger. He looked quickly around to prove himself wrong. He spotted instead a sign in the right direction. The north gate was only a right turn away.

He stopped to recover from his unexpected stumble.

"You'd better be there."

_**I can't breathe but I feel…**_

Duo wrapped his arms about himself. He couldn't help but imagine Heero.

_**Good enough…**_

Heero felt the darkness of Duo's gaze surrounding him again. It caught his breath in his chest. He let out a long sigh.

Suddenly all the glances he had ever caught Duo giving him shot through his blood, freezing him on the spot.

He was only a right turn away.

_**I feel good enough for you…**_

The west hall was this right turn if Duo had taken the right course. He stopped at the corner and listened for anyone there. He looked.

_**Drink up sweet decadence…**_

No one. Heero wasn't there yet. He could see the North Gate at the far end of the hall. He turned the corner and set his watch for five minutes. He started slowly down the hall. His breathing got heavier and his legs got weaker.

He glanced at his watch.

_**I can't say no to you…**_

Heero took a step towards the hall. The thought of Duo made him abandon all instinct. He just wanted to see that heart shaped face.

_**And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind…**_

Forgetting where he was for a split second, Heero rushed past an opening on his left. He pleaded before he knew why.

"DUO!"

_**I can't say no to you…**_

Duo glanced at his watch again. Three minutes left. He was halfway to the gate. He expected Heero to come out from behind the corner right before the gate and usher him to hurry up. Once they met up, Heero would complain about how slow Duo was and how Duo complained about everything. Then he'd run in front of Duo and tease him without realizing he was even doing it.

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely…**_

Duo hear a commotion echo from up ahead.

Heero had been ambushed by two armed soldiers. He could have taken two meager soldiers if he hadn't been completely distracted and therefore unable to shake Duo from his thoughts.

One of the soldiers butted Heero on the back of the head. He fell forward as the other soldier kicked him across the face. Heero grabbed the soldier as he went down holding the soldier under him. When the soldier hit the ground, Heero used that force to kick up to his feet again, breaking the soldier's ribs. Heero kicked the other soldier hard in the stomach. That soldier doubled over and fell to his face. Heero, in his regular mindset, bolted for the door.

_**Now I can't let go of this dream…**_

Duo saw Heero bolt out of the hallway to the right up ahead of him. Heero caught Duo's eye and gestured him to hurry to him. Duo noticed Heero was battered, and bleeding around the lip.

_**Can't believe that I feel…**_

At that exact moment, a red spot appeared on Heero's shirt and Heero jolted forward. Duo saw the reaction before he heard the shots.

_**Good enough…**_

Duo sprang forward towards Heero's body. He saw the also battered soldier to his right as he got to Heero. Duo dodged a bullet by ducking low and sprinting towards the soldier. The soldier, surprised at Duo's reaction, hesitated giving Duo time to flip the gun around just in time for the soldier to shoot himself.

Duo was at Heero's side before the soldier hit the ground.

_**I feel good enough…**_

"Heero!" Duo half screamed, half whispered at the limp body. Heero opened his eyes and shot them straight at Duo's. The blue and purple cloud was nowhere to be seen or felt.

"I told you to go on. Destroy the main control panel. Trowa and Quetra are waiting for the signal to start the attack! Wufei is prepared to hold off the others!" Heero exclaimed.

"I can't leave you Heero, I-"Duo was cut off.

"I know. Duo, just go!" Heero winced. Duo got up and without looking back, ran through the gate.

Heero laughed to himself weakly as he watched Duo's butt sway as he ran.

_**It's been such a long time coming but I feel good…**_

Duo ran on. Up ahead was the main dock which he had to cross to get to the main control panel. It was there that Quetra and Trowa would get the signal to start the attack. Duo rubbed his eyes. He found water there, a blur and a sensation. It surprised him.

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall…**_

Duo stopped and got a hold of himself. His eyes might be red, his cheeks flushed but he knew he had to do it. It was Heero's request. He walked through the threshold. He swaggered a little to look like one of the "guys," the soldiers.

Some of the soldiers looked at him with concern but he just kept a straight face and walked on. He needed to get within sight of Trowa and Quetra who were in the watch booth overhanging the sector.

That spot was just ahead. He gave a quick glance up to Trowa and Quetra who could see the anguish on his face. He fixed his hat to the side; that was the signal. Suddenly an alarm went off and the soldiers started scattering. Duo hoped to death that no one stumbled over Heero's body.

_**Pour real life down on me…**_

Duo began to sob uncontrollably as everyone around him left their stations. It was a blur to the door that led to the main control panel. He input his card and the door opened. He slumped to the panel, the information on the Gundams flashing on the screen. They could start anew, the Gundam pilots could walk unnoticed once this was destroyed. It took months of research and infiltrating to narrow it down to this one base.

'_**Cause I can't hold onto anything this…**_

"It all ends here." Duo thought. He reached for the panel and started work on wiping it all clean. Once that was done, he would physically destroy it and then set off a series of bombs on the sector. Nothing could or would be left.

Heero pushed himself to his elbows and crawled into an unlocked door. He hoped his trail of blood would lead the other pilots to look in this broom closet.

_**Good enough…**_

Heero found some clean-ish rags and tied them into a bind for his chest. Then he proceeded to check his vital organs; he was breathing okay, no puncturing of the lungs; he was flushed and his pulse was high, no puncturing of the heart; his chest hurt to breathe hard, broken ribs; a stinging pain in his side; besides the wound, a possible organ hit; he was dizzy, loss of blood, which he was working on at the moment.

He laughed softly to himself, so as not to cause any blood to spill out. He might actually survive this.

Help would have to come fast though.

_**Am I good enough…**_

Heero leaned back against some boxes of something that smelled horrible, trying to keep himself awake. He let thoughts of Duo drift through his mind. All the time he spent with Duo during the first war. How he met Duo on the dock. How he protected Relena. How Duo had saved his life and spent time with him, helping to restore their Gundams after Heero had blown them up. How lonely it was to spend time with Trowa. Peaceful but lonely. How Duo had always cheered him up and how Duo had never stopped being nice to Heero even when Heero was being stoic and quiet and defensive. Cold. Heero had pushed everyone away. It's all he learned. He never learned to care, or be cared for. But Duo had always cared. Duo was his best friend.

Heero let his heavy eyelids fall. His body relaxed, an occurrence that naturally happened when Duo was on his mind. His breathing slowed and his heartbeat calmed; despite himself, Heero was put to sleep by Duo Maxwell.

_**For you to love me too…**_

Duo walked up the stairs chuckling to him self at the thought of where he was. It was his first day in his new house. Trowa and Quetra were coming over soon and Wufei was going to be there later that night. As his foot hit the landing at the top of the stairs that led to a hallway, the phone rang.

Duo answered from the phone in the hallway cupboard. It was Quetra saying that he was going to be a little late.

"What!?" Duo exclaimed into the phone. "Two hours?!" Duo listened to Quetra's story of waking up late and having to drag Trowa up and feed them both. "Alright! Don't hurry for me. I'll just be here all lonely and depressed with no one fun to hang out with." Duo pulled the phone away as Quetra exclaimed something in defense. "Just kidding! Chill out! See you in two then." Duo hung up the phone.

"No one fun huh?" Came a voice from behind Duo who smiled but didn't turn.

"Lonely, depressed?" The voice continued. Duo turned.

_**So take care what you ask of me…**_

Heero hung around the door jam of a room that was furthest back in the hallway, in nothing but black silk boxers.

"You're awake." Duo leaned against the upper railing.

"We can fix the no fun, lonely thing." Heero said turning into the room, leaving the door open.

Duo smiled, still against the railing, a sad yet very happy smile. He had almost lost Heero that night, not 2 months ago. He had been the one that found him in the broom closet covered in dirty towels. But here Heero was, still alive, and now in Duo's room, half naked, inviting him in for some fun. Those thoughts were snapped by Heero calling from the room.

"I can do this by myself if you're not up to it!" Duo laughed out loud.

"I'm coming!" There was a scoff from behind the walls.

"Not yet, but you will be soon!" Heero said as Duo slinked into the room. Heero stopped pulling the sheets off the bed as he saw Duo's face. Unusually hesitant, Duo was blushing, eye's full of longing, lust, and, unless Heero's mind was deceiving him, love.

"Hey." Heero said.

"Hey." Duo responded walking to the bed that Heero was on the other side of ready to give him self and take Duo. "Love me." It wasn't a question.

Heero tilted his head to the side, something he had picked up from Duo.

"Okay."

'_**Cause I cant say no to you.**_


End file.
